


Hidden In Your Internet History

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, College, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frerard, Kinda PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard borrows his best friend's laptop to finish his college essay, the last thing he expected was to discover his best friend was gay. He definitely didn't expect to go through his best friend's internet history and see that his best friend was into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden In Your Internet History

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to warn you. This is kinda the first real smutty thing I've wrote so... it might be kinda awkward. I don't really write pwp but I figured why not give it a try. Hope you enjoy I guess! c:

        Gerard wasn't much of a nosy person. If one of his friends or his little brother refused to let him in on one of their secrets, than Gerard wasn't going force it out of them. He'd probably just wait it out and forget they even mentioned it. He was a heavy believer in 'curiosity killed the cat'.  
        Except that one time when his best friend, Frank, was sneaking around with Mikey and planning something that they wouldn't tell Gerard about. He wasn't necessarily upset that they wouldn't let him in on the secret but more upset about the fact that Frank was spending more time with his brother than him. Gerard tried not to make a big deal out of it, but after a couple weeks he snapped at Frank  
        It turned out that all the time Frank and Mikey were spending together was for planning a huge graduation party for Gerard. That, of course, made Gerard feel like an asshole. Everything went back to normal after the party, and their friendship was just the same as before. Gerard learned his lesson.  
        This situation was far different and more personal than that.  
        Gerard and Frank went to the same college, shared a dorm room, food, shampoos and body wash, clothes, and just about everything. The great thing about their relationship was that it was never awkward. Unlike most guys, they never found it weird to share everything or change in front of each other or crawl into the other's bed when it was cold.  
        Gerard knew why he didn't find it awkward; he loved Frank - more like had a crush on him that developed into a full obsession since junior year. All this time Gerard never told Frank because he didn't want to screw up the perfect friendship they already developed. He was also pretty sure Frank was straight since he dated a few girls for short amounts of time through high school.   
        So, Gerard would have never expected to come across this on Frank's laptop.   
        College was all about writing papers the last minute, and while Gerard's laptop was currently being repaired and the library was closed, he decided Frank wouldn't mind if he used his laptop to finish his English paper. Gerard was going to wait till Frank got back so he could ask permission, but Frank was taking hours "getting food", and it was already eleven o'clock so Gerard helped himself. He pulled Frank's laptop out of it's case and sat down on his bed.  
        When he first opened up Internet Explorer to do his research, his mouth practically dropped open. He didn't why he was so surprised. Frank was a young male - a young male who had Pornhub on his favorites bar across the top of the window.  
        Frank obviously wasn't concerned about hiding it. Even if it was his personal laptop, Gerard would never do something that risque because he would be embarrassed if someone did see it.  
        After a while, Gerard just laughed. It was so Frank. He already could imagine what Frank would say if he confronted him, and that made him laugh harder.   
        When Gerard calmed himself down, he did try to work on his paper. He just couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Frank... alone with his pants down.   
        Gerard groaned and dropped his face in his hands. This couldn't be healthy a way to think about his best friend, not that it stopped him before. He still remembers the first time he thought about Frank that way - they were going swimming in someone else's pool at night. It was a stupid idea, but they were both stupid teenagers who were slightly buzzed. Gerard, being self-conscious about his weight, kept his shirt on along with his boxers. Frank, on the other hand, stripped his shirt and his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a tight pair of red boxers.  
        Gerard had experimented by watching gay porn at that point, but he never really put much thought into it, until he seen Frank practically naked. To this day, almost two years later, he still remembers how his heart sped up and how he kept his distance from Frank the whole night because he had a boner that would surely be felt through his boxers and shirt.   
        A couple days later, Gerard came to the conclusion he was gay. He never told anyone, except his mom and Mikey, and he definitely never told Frank.  
        Back then, he was a stupid, horny sixteen year old. Now, he was a sad, eighteen year old virgin. He exchanged some hand jobs with a couple of strange guys at parties, but never anything extremely serious.     
        Gerard looked up at his half empty work document and sighed.   
        What kind of porn did Frank watch anyways? Did he have some weird kink? Maybe he wasn't even into straight porn.   
        Gerard chewed on his thumb nail, trying to keep himself from opening up Internet Explorer again and clicking on the search history menu. Going through Frank's internet history to see if he's watched any mature videos lately is completely absurd. Frank would probably hate him because who the hell takes someone's computer and snoops through much personal things?  
        What if he just did it quickly and got it over with? It would only take a couple minutes, and it's not like Frank would ever know. If he did end up accidentally clicking on something, then he could just delete it from the history.   
        Finally convincing himself, Gerard clicked on the icon and opened up the history tab. It was seconds later till he was scrolling through a long list of websites that Frank used this week, most of it just school stuff and music websites. Gerard started to think maybe Frank was smarter than he thought and actually did clear some of his internet history.   
        Of course, that wasn't true.   
        Exactly six days ago at two o'clock, which was ironically when Gerard had a class and Frank didn't, there was an hours worth history on Pornhub.   
        Gerard bit his lip and felt his eyes widen and his hands shake. The links didn't show you the complete detail or all of the titles, but Gerard could still see enough and what he saw made him go crazy.   
        Frank didn't have any surprising huge kinks. What was surprising, was that Frank watched gay porn. In fact, nothing in Frank's internet history was straight porn.   
        Gerard felt his heart beating in his throat. God. Frank was gay, just like Gerard, and he never told anyone. It all kinda made sense now. Frank hasn't dated anyone since the end of junior year, two years ago. Frank's parents were overly religious so its understandable why he never told anyone; his parents would have guaranteed to kick him out.         Gerard still couldn't get over it or the growing bulge in his sweat pants. Frank was gay.   
        Gerard tried to tell himself to just finish his paper and stop thinking about Frank, tried to tell himself not to read anymore details about what Frank watched is in his one on one time, but it was all right in front of his eyes. It was just too easy to finish what he had started so he did.   
        Gerard found himself smiling and the stupid porn titles.   
        His smile dropped when read more of what Frank looked up.   
         _Gay men, Gay chubby men, Gay first times, Gay chubby virgins, Gay chubby twinks, Gay gentle first times..._    
        A small whimper unwillingly left Gerard's mouth. He didn't notice until now that he was breathing heavy and shaking.   
        Gerard felt sweat on his forehead and his heart pounding.   
        Was Frank really interested in gay, chubby virgins, or was Frank interested in Gerard? Frank knew Gerard was a virgin. He swore he would tell Frank as soon as he lost his virginity. Gerard never dated anyone in high school so Frank knew he had to be a virgin.   
        Maybe Frank wasn't really interested in Gerard, only people like Gerard. Maybe he couldn't see Gerard as more than a friend because they've known each other for so long.  
        Gerard's head was still swimming. Frank was gay. Frank was possibly into Gerard. Not only that, but Frank looked up gentle first times, and that turned him on more than anything. The thought of Frank making sweet love to him made blood rush down to his groin.   
        Gerard was zoned out staring at the computer screen when he heard the lock on the door jiggle. He jumped, hurriedly clicked out of the page, set the laptop aside long enough to pull the blanket over his lap, and hide his hard on.  
        The door opened a second later and Frank stepped in with his hands full of plastic bags and his keys hanging from his mouth.   
        "Hey," Frank greeted, loud and mumbled from the key ring between his teeth.   
        "H - hey, Frankie." Gerard's voice was shaky and it definitely sounded guilty. Shit, he could already his face heating up with a blush.   
        Frank set the grocery bags on the small counter next to their microwave and sink and looked over at Gerard with a creased forehead. He took his keys out of his mouth, leaned his back against the counter, and stared at Gerard with concern.   
        "Are you okay man?"  
        Gerard nodded hurriedly, blushing even more now. "Uh, y - yeah. Sorry I didn't ask first." He gestured to the computer in his lap. "I just, uh, needed to finish this paper, and I thought you'd be back late."  
        Frank smiled and nodded slowly, turning around to pull the groceries out of the bags. "That's no problem. As long as you're not looking up porn."   
        Gerard looked down, feeling more embarrassed than any of those other times when he got made fun of in high school. He giggled unconvincingly, trying to quickly hide his embarrassment. "No. Definitely not."  
        Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard, smirking.   
        It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being Gerard desperately typing on the keyboard, until Frank interrupted. "I bought some Chinese. You want some?"  
        Gerard grinned. "Yeah." 

        Half an hour later Frank and Gerard were sitting on Gerard's bed finishing their Chinese and watching Dawn of the Dead.   
        Gerard's mind was still racing from earlier. All he wanted to do was question Frank, but he felt like that would be a huge mistake. Even though they had a strong bond, asking if he was gay and making a move was probably going to be awkward no matter what.   
        Gerard's skin was on fire from Frank was sitting right next to him, not even six inches away. They were both leaned back against the wall, arms almost touching, with their boxes of Chow Mein on their laps.   
        While Frank's eyes were glued to the movie, Gerard's were lingering on Frank - his face, jaw, throat, collar bones, tattoos. He let his mind wander again - imagining what it would be like to trace the tattoos on Frank's neck with his tongue. What would it feel like if Frank's hands ran up and down his sides, underneath his shirt? Or Frank pushing Gerard against the wall and having his way with him. Surely Frank would want that too - he was at least attracted to Gerard after all.   
        Damn Gerard was in trouble. He looked down at his lap, praying to God that whatever he was sporting wasn't noticeable.   
        Shaking his head, Gerard took his last couple of bites of food and sat the empty container on their small coffee table. Frank did the same before reaching for the remote and pausing the movie.   
        "Gee what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since I got home. Do you need to talk about something?" Frank asked, sounding earnestly concerned.   
        Gerard felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "It's nothing. Honestly, it's nothing."  
        Frank raised an eyebrow, skeptical. After Gerard was silent for another moment, Frank sighed. "Gerard please don't lie to me. You're my best friend, and I'd do anything for you man."   
        Frank placed his hand comfortingly on Gerard's knee, making Gerard jump and bite his lip.   
        This could not be happening.   
        Frank yanked his hand back like he'd been burned. He had a confused look on his face. "What? Is it something I've done? Did I-"  
        "No!" Gerard interrupted loudly. He finally turned his wide-eyed gaze to Frank. "I, um, I just - I can't explain it."  
        Apparently Frank had mistaken the scared tone in Gerard's voice for sadness because he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He wasn't too surprised because Frank had always been a touchy-feely person.  
        "You can explain it to me," he whispered, right next to Gerard's ear.   
        Gerard felt himself shiver. He had to fight the strongest urge to throw his head back and moan He was also pretty sure the problem in his pants was growing at a fast rate. Frank was so close with his face shoved in Gerard's neck, upper body pressed against his side, and his arms still around his shoulders.   
        It felt like Gerard's body was vibrating with an electric shock. His senses were just overwhelmed with Frank - the sound of his voice, how he felt pressed up against him, how he smelled.  The faint remains of his cologne and hair product and sweat.   
        He held his breath as he felt his dick give attentive twitch.  
        Frank leaned back slightly, face still only inches away from his. "Gee?"  
        One of Frank's hands unwrapped itself from his shoulders and brushed against the tent in Gerard's sweat pants while he pulled it back.   
        Gerard didn't control his urge this time. He gasped and bucked his hips without thinking.   
        Gerard felt immediate regret. Shit. Frank was going to hate him. Frank didn't look at him that way.   
        He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust on Frank's face. Frank however just stared downwards at Gerard's lap with a shocked expression, his mouth slightly open.   
        "Oh God," Gerard whimpered, covering his red cheeks with his hands. "I - I'm so sorry. I didn't - I-"  
        "Gee," Frank cooed softly, his hands lightly tracing below Gerard's navel. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"  
        Gerard whimpered, biting his lip hard and painfully. Of course Frank was going to torture him like this. That's how Frank was - a completely inappropriate, confident, flirtatious asshole.  
        He thought about just confessing that he invaded Frank's private space by going through his porn history, but he couldn't make the words come out. What if Frank hated him or was disgusted by him when he found out?  
        Frank wasn't waiting for an answer. Before Gerard could stop him, Frank straddled his hips and sat on his thighs, his hands gently gripping his sides. Frank could see the fear in Gerard's face when their eyes met.   
        It seemed like all of his confidence suddenly drained out of his body. "W - we can stop if you want."  
        "No!" Gerard squealed. He felt his face heat up even more, if that was possible. "We, um, we don't have to." Gerard slowly grabbed Frank's hips.  
        He noticed Frank's confidence come back in the form of a smirk as he moved closer and nibbled on Gerard's earlobe. For the first time that night, Gerard let out a loud moan. He tilted his head to the side, giving Frank complete access.   
        Gerard would be lying if he said he wasn't loving the attention Frank was giving him. Gerard has had images like this in his mind for years. He still remembers all the wet dreams he had that were clearly about his best friend.   
        "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Frank whispered seductively.   
        Gerard shook his head, but that didn't stop Frank; he moved down his neck, biting and sucking what was sure to be long lasting bruises.  
        Frank sucked harder and longer after Gerard let out a gasp when he bit a pale patch of skin under his ear.   
        "I - I was thinking about you," Gerard admitted breathily.   
        Frank smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "Yeah? What else?"  
        "I -" Gerard stopped talking when Frank thrust against him, making them both gasp. Gerard wasn't sure if he was more surprised or more turned on - Frank was hard too. "I wanted to know what it felt like. What this would feel like."  
        Frank moved to where he was standing on his knees, hovering over Gerard's lap. He wrapped his arms around Gee's neck and smiled. "I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to. I've wanted you for a long time, Gee. I just didn't know how to ask."  
        "I've wanted you for a long time too," Gerard said quietly, a huge grin making its way on his face.   
        Frank practically fell forward to meet Gerard's lips with a kiss. Despite how hard their lips crashed together, it was gentle. At first, they just moved their lips together slowly and clumsily. They're mouths opened too wide and pushed together loosely, but Gerard still felt butterflies in his stomach and electricity flowing through his body.  
        It wasn't the first time they kissed. Well, maybe it was their first real kiss, but they pecked their lips together once back in junior high when playing spin the bottle. Gerard still remembers how he fell asleep with a wide smile on his face that night, even if Frank didn't feel the same way about that kiss as he did.   
        Now, the kiss was getting more rough. Frank was the first one to ask for entry, running his tongue over Gerard's lip, and when Gerard opened his mouth, he shoved in without hesitation. Gerard fought with Frank's tongue, not really caring about dominance but just how the other boy's tongue felt.  
        Frank maneuvered themselves away from the wall, moved up the bed, and pushed Gerard down till his head hit the pillow and Frank was leaning over him. They kissed again for a minute before Frank backed away. Gerard almost sprung up off the bed after Frank.  
        "What are you-"  
        Frank shushed Gerard and held him down by placing his hand flat on Gerard's chest. Frank stood right next to the bed and began to undress himself. Starting with his shirt.   
        It was clear to Gerard that he was trying to be a tease like he was hot an he knew it. Slowly, turned around, pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly stepped out of his jeans and boxers.   
        Gerard felt his breath catch in his throat. Frank was perfect and beautiful with his tanned skin that was littered with tattoos and his slightly muscular build. If Frank was teasing him, then it was so working.   
        Frank moved back on the bed slowly, making sure to sway his hips as much as possible along the way.   
        "Now it's your turn," Frank muttered, sliding his hands up Gerard's sides and pulling up his shirt.   
        Gerard shuttered and stopped Frank's hands with his. He felt the self conscious all the sudden. Five minutes ago the only thing that mattered was Frank getting in his pants, but now he wasn't sure. Frank had never seen him naked for a reason. Gerard wasn't beautiful like Frank and no one needed to know that.   
        "I - I don't want you to see me. I don't look good," Gerard spoke softly. He thought he felt his eyes start to water.   
        "Gee." Gerard looked up to see sadness in Frank's eyes. "Why don't you see it? You're beautiful. You always have been. I always thought you were perfect."  
        Gerard shook his head and closed his eyes, not convinced.   
        Frank bit his lip and tried again. "Remember when we were sixteen and we went swimming one night in some stranger's pool?"  
        Gerard opens his eyes and nods slowly, a blush on his cheeks. Of course he remembers. He was actually just thinking about it over an hour ago.   
        "Well, maybe it was just my teenage hormones, but I thought you were hot. I mean, I always thought I was into girls, but for some reason I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to kiss you that night." Frank laughed quietly and shook his head. "I was actually upset because you wouldn't even come close to me that night. I thought you were straight, and I spent the rest of high school trying to fight my feelings for you. I just - I - I love you, Gerard."  
        This was like nothing he ever felt - his heart was racing, his body was shaking, his hands were sweating and he felt frozen. Frank loved him. Frank was in _love_  with him.   
        "I love you too," Gerard said back as he smiled with all of his teeth on show.   
        Frank smiled back just as wide.  
        After that, nothing went slowly. Their kisses were rushed and dirty, their hands were roaming hurriedly, and Frank finally stripped off Gerard's shirt, quickly so he couldn't stop him.           
        As an automatic reaction, Gerard tried to cover his pudgy stomach with his arms, but Frank pinned them to his sides.   
        "Stop. You're beautiful," Frank complemented. He started kissing Gerard's collar bones then kissed down his chest, stopping at his stomach. "You're the most beautiful person I ever meant." Frank kissed, licked, and sucked on the skin on Gerard's lower stomach, paying extra attention to the stretch marks that resided there.   
        Gerard covered his face, feeling nervous and ashamed of his weight. "Frankie," Gerard whined.  
        Frank didn't respond. Instead, he slowly starting pulling his sweat pants down and concentrating on the new skin revealed. He threw the sweat pants to the floor and sucked hickeys onto the skin above   
        Gerard couldn't help but moan loudly. No one had ever done this to him before. Sure guys at parties would give him similar things, but no one has ever had their mouth that close to his dick.   
        He thrust his hips up off the mattress, trying to free his wrists so he could pull on Frank's hair.   
        "Eager are we?" Frank chuckled, finally letting go of his wrists to remove his boxers.  
        "Yes," Gerard groaned.   
        After his boxers were off and hit the floor, Gerard threw his head back and whimpered. The air on his cock had never felt so good.   
        Frank felt himself smiling from just watching Gerard. He was absolutely perfect this way; he was perfect all the time, but he was especially perfect this way when he was desperate, innocent, and practically begging.   
        He moved his head over Gerard's dick and breathed hotly over the head before licking up the underside, all the way to his stomach.   
        "Oh, fuck!" Gerard nearly screamed, wriggling under Frank's hands. No one has definitely done that to him before. Never.   
        Frank moved back up and smashed his mouth against Gerard's. "Has anyone ever done that to you before?" He said, licking Gerard's ear.   
        "N - no. Never."  
        "Never?" Frank repeated. A mischievous smile spread across his lips.   
        Gerard shook his head side to side, looking at him curiously. Frank didn't say anything.   
        He spread Gerard's legs further apart and sat between them. He adjusted his position to where he was bent over and mouth over Gerard's cock. "Is this okay?"  
        "Fuck yeah. Please?" Gerard begged, trying to move him hips under Frank's hold.   
        Frank gave no warning before he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it greedily. Frank's mouth was so warm and tight, and his tongue was doing things that were too good not to be a sin.  
        Gerard let out a high pitched moan, trying to push his hips forward, but Frank's right arm was holding him against the bed. He moved his hands down and grabbed Frank's hair between his fingers.  
        Frank took more of Gerard in his mouth and wrapped his other hand around the base, moving it slowly up and down. The entire time words and noises never ceased coming out of his mouth. Gerard was loud. Frank was sure their dorm neighbors weren't going to be too happy about this, but he didn't try to stop him, he loved those sounds.   
        "More, Frankie. Please, more!"   
        Frank moaned, the vibration making Gerard moan back. Frank listened to Gerard's request. He sucked more into his mouth, leaving his mouth only an inch away from the base. Gerard couldn't help but gasp, feeling the tip of his head starting to go down Frank's hot throat. He looked down to see one of Frank's hands palming his own leaking erection.  
         "A - Ah, fuck!" Gerard pulled Frank's hair, making him moan around Gerard. Frank took his arm off of his hips and moved his hand to cup Gerard's balls. He gently massaged him with his fingers as he swallowed.  
        Gerard couldn't stop himself from gently thrusting himself farther down Frank's throat, desperate to feel more. Surprisingly, Frank didn't gag, just took it.   
        Gerard groaned out as Frank almost pulled off all the way, his tongue digging into the slit harshly. One last swallow was all it took for Gerard to come in Frank's mouth. He screamed Frank's name out, followed by short cutoff 'ah's'.   
        Frank didn't pull off.  Some of the come went down his throat, but he pulled back enough so he could taste it on his tongue. He stroked him through the aftershocks.  
        Gerard looked fucked out, breathing heavy, sweaty, hair sticking up, and laying back with his eyes fluttering. Frank giggled and sat back up. He made sure to open his mouth show Gerard the white substance on his tongue before he swallowed it with a smile.  
        "That's nasty," Gerard snorted lazily. He still smiled back at Frank.   
        Frank didn't forget about his own heavy cock. He was way too ready for release.   
        He placed his knees on each side of Gerard's hips, and his left hand was holding himself up over Gerard as he hurriedly tried to jerk himself off.  
        He felt a shiver run through his body and then another shiver when he felt Gerard's hand on top of his, helping him get off. Frank moaned, deep in his throat.   
        "Come on, Frankie," Gerard taunted, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot on the underside of his head.   
        Frank came a minute later, spurting his load all over Gerard's stomach. Frank's hand fell down to the bed as Gerard stroked him through his orgasm.   
        Frank dropped himself on top of Gerard, eventually rolling off beside him and holding him closely.  
        Gerard's head felt like it was floating like how he felt when he was high after smoking a joint back in high school. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He's been dreaming about Frank for at least two and a half years. He couldn't be happier. His lips hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn't help it. Not only did he finally have his first real sexual experience, but he had it with Frank.   
        Gerard couldn't help but run what Frank had said through his mind. Frank loved him.   
        "Frankie?" Gerard mumbled into the silence with a raspy voice.   
        Frank hummed in response. "Yeah?"  
        "D - did you mean what you said?"  
        Frank opened his eyes, turned his head, and stared at him with a confused look.   
        "Do you love me?" Gerard clarified.   
        A ghost of a smile flashed on his lips. "I did. I still do."   
        Gerard smiled his toothy grin back. "Good." Gerard laughed. "I've had a crush on you forever."  
        "I've had a crush on you since junior year," Frank giggled. He grabbed Gerard's hand and laced their fingers together, gazing into his eyes with the same high expression Gerard was.   
        Gerard couldn't help but think back to what started this. He felt a small ping of guilt in his chest.  
        Gerard sighed and just came out with it. "When I was using your computer I - I went through your, um, history." Gerard looked over to see Frank looking at him with his eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't meant to! I just - just got curious, and I seen some stuff and I-"  
        "Gee," Frank interrupted, a smile evident in his voice. "I don't give a fuck."  
        "What?" He squeaked.   
        "If you going through my porn history is what lead to us admitting our love for each other, then I don't care. Besides, I've seen the porn mags you hide under your bed."  
        "What!"  
        Frank laughed out loud. "I got curious."  
        They both ended up laughing, laying with their arms squeezing each other.   
        Once their laughter died down, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.   
        "We're, uh, gonna be a thing now, right?" Frank asked. For the first time in his life, it looked like Frank was actually nervous.   
        Gerard nodded enthusiastically and kissed Frank gently on the lips. Frank grinned as their lips parted.   
        "Just promise me next time you want to do something like this you'll ask instead of going through my porn," Frank said with a chuckle.        
        "I promise."  
        They both beamed at each other, fingers still laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments Please!!! cx


End file.
